AUTHOR'S ON SURVIVOR with thier own X-Person power
by VIPER2
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!
1. SIGN UP CHAPTER

DISCLAIMER: OK well the authors that sign up for this are making themselves mine! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * phone rings * Hello... I can't do that to them... oh come on fanfic... pulease... * hangs up * * glares at reader * fine I've been told I can't steal all the authors so * hmph * * leaves on flying apple tree to go sulk *   
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS ON SURVIVOR (with their own X-Person power to help along the way)  
  
  
OK peoples here's the deal, I need authors to sign up to be on Survivor and so that you can have a bit of help you get to have your own X-Person power.  
HERE'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO:   
1: You must e-mail me at im_not_rachel@hotmail.com (there's underscores in that by the way just incase you got that underline under it)  
  
2: In the e-mail you must put this: Your fanfiction author name or if you're not an author what name you would like used.  
  
The X-Person's power you would like to use (can be a villain as well). Could you please put 3 or more preferences or else if your requested power gets taken I'll just give you one and you might not like it. If you choose a mutant that was in the movie it would also be nice if you to say if you wanted their movie or cartoon power (because some people had extra powers and others had some taken away.)  
  
In case I get more than 16 people sign up for this could you please also put a few reasons why you want to be on Survivor. They can be funny reasons or because you've written 509 fanfic stories or anything like that.  
  
And could you please also put you're a/s (age and gender) because I don't' want to be saying that you're a 17 year old female when you're really a 99 year old male.   
  
3: Send your e-mail A.S.A.P. because this will only be open for a few (3-5) days and you don't want your much loved power to be taken away  
  
THERE WILL BE A PRIZE AS WELL (nothing too interesting and you don't get money either.)  
  
PLEASE SIGN UP TO BE ON SURVIVOR at  
im_not_rachel@hotmail.com  



	2. EPISODE 1

  
Disclaimer: I own this. I own the world. No wait I own the universe. I own  
multiple meat factories and quite a few farms on the moon. I also own all of the authors in this story because they have all signed themselves and their lives over to me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!! SUE ME AND DIE A SLOW PAINFUL AGONISING DEATH!!  
  
VIPER appears in front of the camera * hello and welcome to... * pause for  
suspenseful dramatic effect * ... SURVIVOR.  
  
These 16 lucky contestants have been chosen out of a HUGE 16 to compete for the mystery prize and the title of... * another pause (don't you just hate all them pauses) * ... ULTIMATE SURVIVOR! The two teams are VIPARIS and MAGWEEN please repeat that over and over before continuing. VIPARISMAGWEEN VIPERISMAGWEEN VIPERISMYQUEEN VIPER IS MY QUEEN! Thankyou and now you may continue to read on.  
  
  
VIPARIS:  
  
The evil cactus Nightcrawler  
CokeMagneto  
SlugzillaIceman  
Spotts1701Gambit  
MorriganMystique  
MaraRogue  
EveWolverine  
Phoenix Phoenix/Jean Grey  
  
MAGWEEN:  
GBHis power and the ability to bite people whilst remaining adorably cute and loveable (NB. GB is a 7 inch tall flying marmoset)  
:o)Psylocke  
NatasSabertooth  
Lieutenant SlashCannonball (NB. Name shortened to Slash)  
I WANNA BE A JUBLEE Jubless/Jublees (NB. Her name will be shortened to IWBAJ)  
AngelHer own (wings and ability to heal others)  
KittycatgurlStorm  
ChillbreezeArchangel  
  
Let's now continue on with the show. * camera zooms in on team MAGWEEN *  
IWBAJ and :o) are fighting over a stick *  
:o) : it's mine! I found it first!  
IWBAJ: no you didn't, I did!  
* Both continue to struggle until the stick breaks in half* (for those of you  
that don't know, IWBAJ and :o) are sisters and there is A LOT of sibling rivalry between them). They look down at their halves of the stick *  
:o): you got a bigger one than me  
IWBAJ: nuh uh you like got a bigger one than me and that's like not fair  
Slash: come on you two we have a shelter to bulid  
:o) and IWBAJ: SHUT UP!  
:o) uses telekinesis to pull down Slash's pants whilst IWBAJ blinds him with  
some fireworks. Slash's pants fall down and he is wearing a pair of boxershorts with little love hearts and "Mummy's little boy!" written on them. Natas wolf whistles and everyone starts laughing except Chillbreeze because GB is trying to bite him and :o) isn't laughing either *  
:o): you blinded me you stupid hussy!  
  
Ahhh I don't know if your allowed to use language like that if fanfics :o). I  
mean ya never know some little goody goody will most likely report us to Fido  
*VIPER shudders * and then the story will get taken off. Please try again.  
  
:o) : you blinded me too you stupid ... PERSON.  
:o) and IWBAJ begin to fight AGAIN *  
* Slash goes off to build the shelter on his own *  
* Chillbreeze walks down to the water to admire himself *  
Chillbreeze (to himself): well HEEEEEEEEEELLO there gorgeous.  
Kittycatgurl (who thought he was talking to her): Hi. I'm kitty so uhhh... you like stuff *bats eyelashes and sits down on the sand in a model pose. Kitty commands the winds to blow her hair at just the right seductive level *  
  
Camera cuts to team VIPARIS  
  
Phoenix: I miss matt * head jerks to the side * I mean scott * jerk* matt...  
  
*theevilcactus: * BAMF's * around gleefully.*  
  
theevilcactus: I've got blue fur * rubs arm aganst cheek * I'M DISHY! DISHY!  
DISHY! DISHY!  
* slugzilla is sitting up in a tree *  
eve: are you gonna come down, bub.  
slugzilla: there's salt everywhere AHHHHHHHHH SALT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * climbs  
further up the tree. The branch he was sitting on breaks and he falls to the  
sand *  
slugzilla: AHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO the salt it's burning me ahhhh help someone. Please help me ahhhhhh!  
Mara: what's his problem?  
eve shrugs and eve and mara walk off to go help coke build the shelter *  
coke: MWHAHAHAHAHA the world... I mean the shelter is mine you shall all obey... I mean help me finish building it. it shall be my secret hide out for my world domination plans   
*mara and eve give each other "what the" looks and leave to go find the message for the days challenge *  
  
*Spotts is charging up trees and letting them blow up *  
Spotts: WOO HOO more fire wood *continues to blow up the trees *  
* unknown to everyone morrigan is planning a very tricky plan which involves a lot of trouble *  
  
*mara and eve walk back with the challenge *  
  
mara reads the challenge out: I'm too tired to think of something witty. Like a stupid rhyming ditty. If you obey the rules and me fully. You will win immunitully.  
  
Camera cuts too the two teams glaring at each other. Both are wearing tribal  
war blood so kindly supplied to them by Mike from Survivor Blood Wears Pty. Ltd.  
  
*GB is now trying to bite Angel.*  
Angel: get him off me * tries to fly away but GB follows * ARGHHHHHHHHH  
  
Anyhoe the challenge today is whoever can't come up with a rhyming word's team loses. We'll start with you VIPARIS. Your word is numb.  
  
The evil cactus: bum * all children readers begin to giggle uncontrollably along with IWBAJ *  
Mara: gum  
Coke: world dominatyum  
Chillbreeze: THAT'S NOT A WORD  
Coke: is too  
VIPER: shhhhh  
Slugzilla: AHHHHHH NOT THE SALT GET AWAY  
VIPER: ok so he passes  
Spotts1701: gum  
:o) : that's already been said  
VIPER: would the other team please shut up, please shut up, please shut up.  
Morrigan: planetarium  
* everyone gasps at the brand new intelligence of the show *  
Eve: sum  
Phoenix: matt  
  
What an interesting round and now it is MAGWEEN's turn. Your word is orange.  
:o): but there isn't a single word in the English language that rhymes with  
orange.  
* another gasp at the intellect of some of the contestants *  
IWBAJ: like yeah there is, Guchi, rhymes with orange  
:o): no it doesn't!  
IWBAJ: like yuh huh  
* IWBAJ and :o) begin to fight again *  
*IWBAJ shoots out fireworks and accidently blinds herself as well *  
IWBAJ: like owww I hurt my eyes, I like need a doctor  
VIPER: *shrugs shoulders * sorry budget cuts.  
* Natas runs around flapping his arms whilst slugzilla rolls around on the sand yelling *  
slugzilla: AHHHHHH THE SALT it's down my pants burning burning ahhhhhhh!  
morrigan: why don't you try freezing the area that's burning.  
* slugzilla shoots snowballs into his pants *  
slugzilla: (breathing a sigh of relief) That's better... AHHHHHHHHHH frost bite owie owie owie on my ooowie.  
  
Screen goes blank  
  
* VIPER suddenly appears *  
  
well that was a bit chaotic, BWHAHAHAHAH MY EVIL PLAN IS WORKING, shut up I'm  
trying to write for the moment here and I thought we had a reasonable agreement, we'd all conquer the universe together, BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM INVISIBLE. Anyhoe I've decided that both teams shall vote a person out seeing as it is a hard decision as to who should win.  
  
At tribal council  
  
Ok everyone vote time cause I don't wanna beat around the infamous bush talking about what your opinions are cause frankly my dear I don't give a damm  
  
VIPARIS votes first  
  
VIPARIS:  
The evil cactus: I'm voting off Spotts cause I've got blue fur and I'm DISHY!  
DISHY! DISHY! DISHY!  
  
  
Morrigan: I'm voting off Slugzilla because he has Iceman's power and Iceman is an X-Man and Mystique is evil and I am Mystique, and consequentially am a  
heartless bitch. Plus, he seemed somewhat inconsequential to my grand schemes. AND, I can impersonate him any time I want so to heck with the real thing.  
  
Phoenix: I'm voting off me because I'm in internet denial and miss matt * jerk * scott *jerk * matt  
  
Let's count the votes  
Slugzilla  
Phoenix  
Coke  
Spotts  
Spotts  
Slugzilla  
Ok this is the vote that counts. We have 2 votes spotts 2 votes slugzilla 1  
vote coke and 1 vote phoenix  
And the first contestant off survivor is...* yet another dramatic pause * Spotts  
The tribe has spoken and they want you to piss off so drag your miserable carkas off of my island and if I see you back here you die.  
  
MAGWEEN's time to vote  
  
:o) : I WANNA BE A JUBLEE for the obvious reasons  
  
I WANNA BE A JUBLEE: :o)  
  
Angel: GB cause he keeps trying to bite me however he is adorable and cute  
  
Let's count the votes  
GB * VIPER glares cause they want to vote off her liddle baby *  
GB  
GB  
:o)  
I WANNA BE A JUBLEE  
GB  
GB  
  
GB the tribe has spoken and I missed you and the radioactive jumper and glupy  
the giant flying goldfish don't keep me much company not to mention how  
unsociable the undernourished rabid koala's are so I wuv you and I nevwer want to see you weave me agwain.  
*GB and VIPER glare at everyone for voting GB off *  
VIPER: YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!!!!  
  
NEXT TIME ON ... *another irritating dramatic pause* SURVIVOR  
Will VIPER punish MAGWEEN for voting GB off?  
Will :o) and IWBAJ continue to fight?  
What's the deal with Slugzilla?  
What is Morrigan's evil plan?  
When will I stop asking stupid questions?  
NEXT TIME WEEK ... * yet ANOTHER irritating dramatic pause* SURVIVOR  
  
  
  
OK THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER. Please review it or I'll personally see to your death because I have a special scanner that says who has read my stories and if you don't review you shall become a meat pie. BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
COULD THE AUTHORS PLEASE E-MAIL ME ASAP WITH WHO THEY WANT VOTED OFF NEXT TIME SO IT DOESN'T TAKE SO LONG!  



End file.
